In the device of our co-pending application, compressed air of generally between 85 psig to 100 psig is used to finely atomize a steady stream of water into uniformly sized droplets, and to form a jet of atomized water which is projected through trajectory, along which the droplets cool to nucleating temperature in contact with the colder atmospheric air, and ultimately freeze into tiny, crystalline particles of ice before falling to the ground. Under extended use, the device of our co-pending application showed a fairly good efficiency; it is desirable, however, to further improve its ratio of air to water consumption, as well as it is desirable to improve the devices capability to atomize a steady stream of water into more uniformly sized droplets of a given size, and to improve the devices projecting range.